The invention relates to an electrical connector for permanent connection, each comprising a bundle of strands of electrically conductive material surrounded by an insulating sheath. The connector comprises a housing including complementary shells of an electrically insulating material which abut one another at their edges and in which there are secured at least two contact members. Each contact member comprises a connection portion to which there is connected an end portion of one of the conductors from which the insulating sheath has been removed over a given distance.
A connector plug of this kind is known, for example, from Netherlands patent application No. 74 09 034 (PHK 110) laid open to public inspection, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,555.
Notably in the case of automatic assembly, it happens that one or more strands of the conductor are not secured to the connection portion during the connection of the conductors to the contact members. Such a loose strand is liable to become situated between the edges of the shells during assembly, so that it can be touched from outside the connector plug.